


A Fallen Angel's Heart

by matrixrefugee



Category: Road to Perdition (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Mike's thoughts as he lies dying...





	A Fallen Angel's Heart

The last violent act in a life littered with violent acts, but this time it might just tip the balance and redeem the elder Michael Sullivan: killing the man who'd been sent by Nitti to kill him and his son, Michael, and in so doing, preventing his son from killing that assassin, keeping him from taking that first step down the road to perdition.

He lay dying, shot through the chest, but he'd managed to pull together the strength to draw his Army-issue .45 from where he'd tucked it into the waistband of his trousers, and put a bullet between the assassin's shoulder blades, felling him. After that, he had no more strength left, barely enough to raise his head when Michael came to his side and knelt to gather him into his arms. He could feel his son's young heart beating against his chest, as strong as his own... as his own had been. He felt his own heartbeat fading, catching... starting to fail, but he knew when his physical heart had stopped, the heart of his soul would still beat on, reflected in Michael's being.

The angel of death had come for John Rooney's "Angel of Death"....


End file.
